Kesshite Doriimingu
by LampliteSunshine
Summary: The group has defeated Naraku, but now Inuyasha has 30 days to live, and the only possible cure lies in the far western regions of Japan - so now they must travel there before the 30 days are up.
1. Naraku's death

B  
  
PDisclaimer:/B I do not own the characters of Inuyasha..........but i do own   
  
this plot so please don't steal!/PB  
  
PAuthors Note:/B well, I just had to write this ^.^ hehe/P  
  
PWith some clarification on the title, 'Kesshite Doriimingu' literally means   
  
'Never Dreaming', but what it means is that Inuyasha and Kagome never really   
  
imagined what they would have to go through to complete the jewel when they   
  
started their journey. For this it goes into play with the fact that it all   
  
comes down to these few last events, and they never dreamed that so much would   
  
hang on one decision near the end./PFONT size=4/FONTB  
  
P align=center"Kesshite Doriimingu" /P/B  
  
P align=centerchapter Uone/P/U  
  
P align=centerNaraku's death/PB  
  
P align=center/P/B  
  
P"Inuyasha!" a voice rang harshly through the air. The owner of that voice   
  
held a bow in one hand and with the other an arrow taught. One thought raced   
  
through her mind: This is it. /P  
  
PShe gave one last glance to the rest of her party. Sango the slightly older   
  
brunet was in battle-stance and held her large boomerang Hiraikotsu steady in   
  
waiting./P  
  
PKirara, Sango's cat youkai, was in her transformed state and growling   
  
menacingly in anticipation of an order to kill. /P  
  
PMiroku stood at Sango's side with his left-hand resting warily on the prayer   
  
beads that encircled his right which concealed the deadly Kazana, while the   
  
kitsune Shippo, hid cautiously at his feet./P  
  
PThe girl switched her glance back to the task at hand, and the subject of her   
  
last spoken words - Inuyasha. The hanyou of teenage appearance, whom unknowingly   
  
possessed all of her affections, was locked in a one way battle with their one   
  
most despised mortal enemy: Naraku. /P  
  
PThey had planned this fight exactly and worked out every detail over the past   
  
few weeks. It was falling into play but her roll was coming up fast, and if she   
  
missed it, it would cost them all their lives. /P  
  
PHer final thoughts were memories of the past and the realization that It all   
  
came down to this. Everything that they had done, their whole journey, the past   
  
eleven odd months of their lives working toward this goal, to defeat the   
  
ultimate evil and avenge the casualties. /P  
  
PThe girl held her breath as she watched Inuyasha play out his final attack,   
  
and listened to her name ring through the air from his lips. "Kagome, NOW!" /P  
  
PTime stood still as she pulled back the arrow just a bit more and aimed with   
  
one eye closed. Her breath caught in her throat and she opened her other eye.   
  
I'aim with both eye's open…' /P/I  
  
PTWANG! Everyone held their breath as the arrow flew, and it seemed that all   
  
the world just fell silent. SHLNK! /P  
  
PThe arrow hit right on target - the Shikon shards in Naraku, which were   
  
located in his neck. The air was dead quiet as Naraku's body below him dissolved   
  
and he gained a look of absolute shock as his head plummeted to the ground. /P  
  
PInuyasha stopped near Kagome and leaned on Tetsusaiga his fathers sword,   
  
while his breath came out in heavy pants. Kagome walked up to him while the   
  
others were still unwilling to move. She rested a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder as   
  
they watched what was left of Naraku slowly dissolve like the rest of him -   
  
until he did something unexpected: He smiled. /P  
  
PInuyasha scowled and Kagome stepped back as the hanyou near death before them   
  
smirked with an ever growing pride. "Inuyasha, you fool." The look of shock on   
  
Kagome's face was rivaled by Inuyasha's of pure fury. /P  
  
P"What the hell are you talking about? You're about to die and speaking   
  
nonsence." Inuyasha spat. This seemed only to widen Naraku's smirk. "You really   
  
are ignorant then." His eye's narrowed with his grin. "Do you really think that   
  
my death was not anticipated?" The looks of shock spread but Inuyasha maintained   
  
his scowl. /P  
  
P"What the hell are you implying?" Naraku smirked malevolently. "I knew that   
  
the miko's reincarnation would someday destroy me, but in foreknowledge I   
  
devised a precaution." Inuyasha's scowl deepened. "You're babbling nonsense   
  
fool." It seemed to be a battle of smirks and scowls between the two hanyou's   
  
and neither was wavering. /P  
  
PNaraku snorted. "If I am such a fool, why is it I can see that the wound on   
  
your arm causes you pain?" Kagome immediately turned to see Inuyasha wince and   
  
try to ignore his limp right arm. /P  
  
PNaraku smirked in satisfaction. "The poison has already begun to spread, has   
  
it not?" Inuyasha growled. "You bastard; This is just a scratch." There seemed   
  
to be no end to Naraku's menacing grins. /P  
  
PHe laughed. "Yes, just a scratch; but the moment I die it will become   
  
Imuch/I worse." Kagome shivered - The pure venom in his voice chilled her to   
  
the bone. Inuyasha said nothing as Naraku continued. /P  
  
P"That wound will be the end of you, Inuyasha." And with that last statement,   
  
Naraku's remains dispersed into nothing but air leaving his many fragments of   
  
the Shikon no Tama behind. There was then an eerie calm, and for a moment it   
  
seemed as though Naraku Ihad /Ibeen bluffing - but only for a moment. /P  
  
PInuyasha suddenly doubled over and clutched at his chest. Kagome's brow   
  
furrowed. "Inuyasha?" she fell to his side and when he didn't respond her   
  
stomach dropped. Inuyasha barely managed to speak. "The, pain…I cant…move- ugh"   
  
He suddenly clutched his chest tighter and began to tremble. /P  
  
PKagome was suddenly frantic as the others began to come over. "Inuyasha,   
  
where is the injury??!" Inuyasha writhed and tried desperately to answer out.   
  
"There's no wound…ugh…pain all over my…body, aah!" With the last word he fell   
  
limp into Kagome's lap and stopped moving. /P  
  
PKagome nearly choked on her breath. "Inuyasha?!" Her mind clouded up in the   
  
stress of the moment and all she could remember was to check his pulse and   
  
breathing. As she realised he was only unconscious the others arrived at her   
  
side./P  
  
PSango spoke up. "Kagome, what happened?" Kagome blinked with wide eyes and   
  
tried to clear her head thinking as quickly as she could, but as soon as it   
  
registered she placed her shaky hands over her mouth./P  
  
P"He-he collapsed from the…pain." /P  
  
P* * */P  
  
PWithout needing a moment to think the group immediately set off to bring   
  
Inuyasha back to the village. If there was anyone that could help it was Kaede.   
  
But by the time they had gotten back it was dusk, and now that several hours had   
  
past it was already quite late and waiting was making them all weary. /P  
  
PThe four of them now sat tiredly around the main room in Kaede's hut. When   
  
they arrived the old miko had looked quite grave upon seeing Inuyasha which   
  
hadn't helped the situation. /P  
  
PBy midnight they were all still awake but everyone was on their last nerve.   
  
Miroku was leaning against the wall and had been alternating between places   
  
spots all night. Sango sat near him with an intensely deep stare. Shippo had   
  
gotten edgy and was now pacing and Kagome sat on the opposite end of the hut,   
  
nearest to Inuyasha's room. Out of no where she sighed. /P  
  
PAs intense of a situation this was, she couldn't help thinking that they had   
  
switched roll's, and wondered if this was how Inuyasha felt every time   
  
Ishe/I was injured. And if so, she wished she wouldn't be so weak. /P  
  
PEveryone's thought's were broken though as there was a shuffle in the other   
  
room and Kaede appeared in the door. Every face was turned up expectantly and   
  
Kagome stood up. /P  
  
P"Kaede," Kagome questioned lightly, her stomach doing all sorts of strange   
  
things caused by nervous fear. Kaede looked to them all with a forcibly calm   
  
face. Something was wrong. /P  
  
P"Kaede, how…is he?" Kaede's face fell and Kagome's stomach lurched. He was   
  
all right, wasn't he? "Inuyasha, has acquired an…injury which I am not entirely   
  
able to treat." Everyone was silent. Although Kaede was speaking to all of them   
  
the conversation was more directed to Kagome - because in all truth, the two   
  
were Ivery/I close. /P  
  
PKagome trembled. "What's…wrong with him?" Kaede looked only to Kagome now.   
  
She looked so sympathetic. /P  
  
P"Naraku has injured Inuyasha many times and each time he has sent poison into   
  
Inuyasha's blood. Though because of the great evil Naraku possessed as long as   
  
he was living the poison had something to dwell on - But the new wound created   
  
was intent and sent all the poison retracting into Inuyasha's blood stream."/P  
  
PNo one spoke; no one breathed. They all held on to every word as Kaede   
  
continued "With no ultimate evil to keep it dormant the poison reacted in his   
  
blood." /P  
  
PA brief image of Inuyasha clutching his chest flashed in Kagome's mind, and   
  
her heart skipped a beat. "But he'll get better…there's medicine. He's going to   
  
be fine." She nearly nodded to reassure herself and though it was supposed to be   
  
a question it wasn't presented as one in Kagome's mind. If she said it she hoped   
  
it might be true./P  
  
PThe only thing she could think was how to make this better, how to fix it,   
  
how to make him well better so he could yell and kick and wine and be happy or   
  
angry. So things could be normal. Kaede sighed and looked to her with sympathy   
  
as Kagome fought back burning tear's./P  
  
P"Kagome, I have been able to stop his pain…but, the poison is coursing to his   
  
heart. In…thirty days when it consumes it…" she paused. "..he will die." /P  
  
PNo matter how softly or kind it could have been said, it would have made no   
  
less impact on Kagome than the strangled feeling she experienced now. There was   
  
nothing and no one in this world, her own, or any other that she felt more   
  
deeply for than Inuyasha. /P  
  
PSuddenly a very large lump formed in her throat and her mouth became very   
  
dry. She swallowed hard and her eyes began burning. I'He's not…no'/I Her   
  
eye's blurred her vision and the world started to spin along with her aching   
  
head./P  
  
PKagome was briefly aware of the gasps that filled the room when she stumbled   
  
and fell to her knee's, clutched her head tightly and staring blankly in   
  
shock/P  
  
PHot tears spilled over her unblinking eyes as she rocked and felt her mind go   
  
numb. Her head ached from holding back tears and this was all way too much. /P  
  
PSo finally, after believing only hours ago that this day would solve all   
  
their problems, free them of obligation and begin their new lives, Kagome   
  
blacked out, praying that her dreams would cause the whole ordeal to vanish./P  
  
P@ @ @/P  
  
PYeah, I know it's short, but just think I could have ended it after Inuyasha   
  
passed out! ^.^ Anyway tell me what you think and I'll get the next chapter up   
  
ASAP! Don't forget to REVIEW! Even if it's pointless or you want to send a   
  
flame! ReViEw! ^.^ /P  
  
PPeace and Ja ne/P  
  
P~t.l. snow/P 


	2. Stages to Acceptance

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha..........but i do own this plot so please don't steal!  
  
Authors Note: Sorry for the long delay, the older you get the more obligations you have....I'm actually passing up memorizing a speech I have to deliver tomorrow to write this, even though I had two weeks to memorize…hehe   
  
"Kesshite Doriimingu"   
  
chapter two  
  
Stages to Acceptance  
  
Kagome's mind floated on a strange sense of utter peace. Everything was clam and purely white. Nothing could go wrong here. But as the thought materialized it was shattered in an instant.   
  
Kagome blinked herself conscious to the world of her dreams as earthly materials appeared; tree's and homes, earth and sky, but the sky was red. Looking up she could see dark clouds begin to appear and saturate before they suddenly burst, sending forth thousands upon thousands of jewel like tears to pour down.   
  
The world around her was engulfed in a torrent of pelting rain, and she just stood there letting it rap against her skin as she stood silently maintaining a blank stare. The rain was falling so heavily that it masked the sound of approaching footsteps, and by the time she noticed it she didn't bother to turn.  
  
The footsteps stopped behind her and she tilted her head down. Her sopping hair dripped in little stream's down her face as she turned to face the figure behind her. "Inuyasha…?" The dark silhouetted figure of Inuyasha stood before her. His face covered by a strange shadow and his expression unknown.   
  
Kagome reached up a hesitant hand to touch him but he recoiled. Kagome gasped and stared wide eyed as Inuyasha crumbled to the ground in obvious pain, and the pelting rain beat down harder as his cries enveloped into the night.   
  
Kagome stared in horror as visions flashed before her eyes: The sopping shadow before her, and a clear day image of Inuyasha collapsing and falling still. Kagome stepped forward again. "Inuyasha?" She reached forward but he dissolved with the rain.   
  
Kagome stared and trembled before hearing a foreboding voice call out her name. "Kagome. . ." it sing-songed. Kagome spun around. "Kagome . . . " A dark shiver ran up her spine as she turned to the newest source of the coming sound. "Kagome. . .come home,"   
  
There was a sharp high intake of breath in her ear that made her freeze in terror. "Come, come," The snakelike, demonic voice hissed in a high female soprano. Kagome couldn't even tremble as an invisible snaking arm wrapped from behind around her neck. "Come, come, HOME!"   
  
Her body lost control as she plummeted forward off the no longer present ground, falling and falling and coming in towards the grou-   
  
"Huhh!"   
  
Kagome wretched forward in bed with a terrified gasp, clutching her hand to her chest and dripping in a cold sweat. She took deep, heavy breaths while slumping wide-eyed over her knee's. 'It was a dream,' she thought gratefully. She coughed from the sudden change in breathing. 'But then why do I feel so terrified?'   
  
She couldn't answer this, but just as she was recovering a light poured in the room and someone walked in. Kagome turned her head and saw Sango standing worriedly near the door. "Sango," she spoke quietly and Sango came down to kneel by her side. "Are you all right?" she asked.   
  
Kagome nodded out of habit still a little unsure herself. Sango allowed herself a small smile, and then looked questionable again. "Do you remember what happened?" Kagome blinked. 'Remember what...happened?' Kagome thought.   
  
They had been fighting Naraku, and destroyed him - But Inuyasha was injured…They'd taken him back to the here, to the village. And Kaede had said…  
  
Kagome's eye's glazed in realization. "No…" Sango looked worried. "Kagome?" Kagome stood up. Nothing was true - until she saw it, there would be no assumptions. 'it can't be true…' But somewhere tugging at her heart she knew it was.   
  
Kagome walked slowly to the door and Sango stood to follow her. "Are you alright..?" she didn't answer. As different people saw her pass down the hall they were all compelled to stop her, but on better judgement they decided to let her go - she needed to see for herself.   
  
Kagome came to the door of the sick room and her eyes came back into focus. Slowly she opened the door and took a sharp breath. Inuyasha was lying on a futon unconscious, bandages covered various parts of his body but one standing out in particular was his arm.   
  
Kagome stepped lightly toward him and kneeled by his side. This didn't wake him but shocking herself, Kagome began to silently sob. He looked so weak lying there, so helpless and sad. She watched him when suddenly his eyes began to blink open.   
  
Kagome quickly held her breath and wiped her tears. She couldn't let him see her crying. Inuyasha tilted his head. "Kagome...?" Kagome nodded, not yet trusting her voice. He suddenly looked away but she didn't waver. "Inuyasha," she spoke quietly. He didn't look up but answered. "Yes," Kagome swallowed. "Did they, I mean, do you…know..?" She asked gently.   
  
Inuyasha snorted lightly and smirked with a bitter sarcasm. "About my expected life span? Yes." Kagome didn't know what to say. He'd be mad if she said she was sorry - he hated being sympathized. But truthfully she was sorry, and didn't know what to do.  
  
Inuyasha tilted his head toward the ceiling. "Quite a fitting end though, don't you think?" Kagome looked up. 'What?' "To die slowly by the hand of the one I hated most." His bitter smile returned. "That bastard."   
  
Kagome blinked several times. Why was he acting so strangely? He never acted like this before. Kagome brought her hand forward. "Inuyasha," but to her great surprise Inuyasha smacked it away.   
  
"No, I don't need your pity. Just do me a favor and leave." Kagome's eyes glistened as she tilted her head down, her bangs falling over her face. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha. I…I'll leave."   
  
And with her head still down she stood up, letting a few tears blindly fall to the ground before the spot where Inuyasha lay. Kagome stumbled to close the door and then leaned against the wall as she sank slowly to floor and hugged her knee's.   
  
She stared into her lap intent on preventing anyone from seeing her tears, but Kaede had been listening and was already standing by her side. Kaede smiled softly and laid a hand on Kagome's shoulder.   
  
Kagome slowly looked up and Kaede gave her an encouraging smile, but Kagome only flashed a weak one in return. Kaede got down to Kagome's level to speak. "Don't worry yea self child, Inuyasha is just in a fragile state right now, as are yea." Kagome stopped crying but didn't wipe away her tears.   
  
"Yea see, there are five stages to accepting death; Denial, Anger, Bargaining, Depression and finally Acceptance. Inuyasha is now going through the second stage, but it shouldn't last long, so yea need not worry."   
  
Kagome sniffled staring back into her lap and thinking. "He was so angry… he smacked me away...he's never yelled at me like that before...never." Kaede patted Kagome's shoulder.   
  
"It's just the sickness. He is not really mad with yea, he is angry with the world." Kagome nodded but kept her eye's glued to her lap, her bangs shading her face. Inuyasha lay in the other room listening to what the old woman had to say.  
  
It was true, he was mad with the world, but why had he lashed out at Kagome? The last thing he wanted to do was make her cry, and yet he had done just that.   
  
'Damn Naraku. Damn him to hell for this!' he seethed, but crumbled again. Now he would really die…but with God as his witness he wouldn't hurt anyone along the way - especially Kagome.   
  
With the last thought, Inuyasha went back to staring at the ceiling and contemplating. He would make the best of this last month and treat everyone the way he should have better in life - and above all of them, he would be nice to Kagome.  
  
@ @ @  
  
*cough cough* ug, i've got a sore throat.........i blame the weather...Anyway! lots of sappy sadness… let me know what you think! and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! ^.^  
  
~tl snow 


	3. MikoSorceress Midoriko

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of Inuyasha..........but I do own this plot so please don't steal!

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay in getting this up, but thankfully summer vaca will be here in 8 days. Yay! Now who's not happy about that?

  
  
  
  


**"Kesshite Doriimingu" **

chapter three

**Miko-Sorceress Midoriko**

  
  


Kagome lay awake that night thinking. She hadn't eaten much and her head was just spinning with questions. 

What were they going to do? How would this effect all of them? What would her _family_ think? How could she go back them at all? 

She needed to clear her head so she stood up and quietly walked out the door.

It was a clear night. The air was cool and crisp and there wasn't a cloud to be seen as the crickets added their own touch. 

Kagome breathed deeply and shivered a little rubbing her arms. It was refreshing, yet still a bit cool. She began to walk slow. 

Kagome walked silently in thought and found herself at the lake, which made her pensive. She started to stare off into the dark, losing herself in in the peace as her eyes seemed to glaze over. 

She had been staring for a minute or so before she noticed a familiar feeling that tinged her sense's. Kagome turned around to find none other than Inuyasha perched up on the limb of a tree. 

He wasn't looking at her but he knew she was there undoubtably; his senses would have seen to that. But he didn't seem to acknowledge her and Kagome was speach less because of their earlier conflict. 

Suddenly Inuyasha looked down; she froze. 

There wasn't really anything she could say but the silence was awkward

Kagome shuffled her hands and averted his gaze.

"I-I'm sorry, Inuyasha; earlier I didn't mean to- I was out of line." 

Kagome griped her hands tightly and trembled, totally terrified that he might hate her for be so useless. 

To her surprise though, when she did look up Inuyasha was standing before her with a facade that seemed thoughtful and possibly sad. 

"No Kagome. _I'm _sorry." Kagome was almost shocked, but too relieved to relish the thought for long.

Inuyasha looked down on her with the same remorseful look. 

"I didn't mean to..." He paused searching for an adequate word. 

"snap. I shouldn't have yelled. . .I'm sorry." 

He finished and searched her eyes for response. 

Kagome couldn't be more relived but with the problem at hand she was still sad because the fact of the matter was, though they had resolved their misunderstanding, Inuyasha still had approximately twenty eight days to live.

With a weak smile Kagome reflected a lot of her feelings.

"Inuyasha," she stepped toward him a little. 

"Thank you." 

That was all that needed to be said. 

Kagome stepped forward and embraced him warmly, closing her eyes and spilling her previously unshed tears while he held her back.

"It's not fair," she sobbed.

"You; this can't happen I- I don't want to lose you."

That simple statement all but destroyed the front Inuyasha had built up over the years, and for the first time in decades Inuyasha began to sob.

  
  


* * *

  
  


"Dear..." Kaede sighed to herself in the main room of her home. Both Inuyasha and Kagome were gone and she assumed they were talking somewhere.

Under any other circumstances they would work this out, she was sure; but with the development of Inuyasha's condition, there is so much more to be bargained with and figured... it was uncertain.

"May God help us..." she spoke quietly to herself. When she said this though there was a small whimper and as she looked to the door Shippo walked in and shifted in the doorway.

"What is wrong child? You should be sleeping, should you not?" Kaede asked kindly. 

The small kitsune stood in place uncertainly.

"I woke up. I couldn't find Kagome." he quieted his voice as if he were twisting the truth a bit. Kaede smiled and beaconed him closer.

"You can sleep with me until she returns." Shippo gratefully accepted and hurried over to snuggle into Kaede's blanket.

Her offer had been a bit more knowledgeable though; she could tell that Shippo was stressed about the last few days like the rest of them, and he was only a child.

"Thank you Kaede-baba." Kaede smiled at him.

"Of course." 

She watched him cuddle into the blanket, then returned her gaze and thoughts to the window. What _could_ they do? 

As she contemplated, a firefly flew by and something came to her.

There was something they could do. One person who could possibly help. It may be incredibly risky, but it was their only chance.

She would tell Inuyasha and the others in the morning. Hopefully Kagome and him would be back by then.

  
  


* * *

  
  


The next morning Kagome awoke to the sound of Kaede preparing breakfast. She sat up a little to find herself in the main room and remembered.

Inuyasha and she had come back late last night from talking. Kagome had returned recluently to her sleeping bag, while Inuyasha returned to the roof.

As she looked around silently Inuyasha walked in, and everything went silent.

No one moved or spoke untill Inuyasha rolled his eyes at them and sat down in the corner, as if nothing was wrong.

The rest of them went back to what they were doing, not wanting to interfere, but Kaede stood up.

"Inuyasha," he looked up suddenly.

"Kagome," Kagome blinked and looked too.

"I have something very important to tell you two," she looked around to the other three in the household.   
Everyone looked at her with blank expressions.

"I know of one way that you may possibly purge Inuyasha of his illness."

Inuyasha shot up.

"Calm down please, it's not that easy." Inuyasha only continued to stand and Kaede continued regardless to him.

"There is a woman whom I knew as a child. She was a miko at the age of ten when I knew her, but she was in training to be a sorceress."

They hung on her every word as she regaled them.

"She had incredibly powerful magic to begin with and could heal most anything, but left approximately fifty years ago to find a place of solitude training."

"During that time she learned the most powerful medicines and healing spells, along with the most destructive ones. But I kept in touch with her up until five years ago when she began another quest, and at that time she knew well over a hundred times more than me."

Inuyasha looked ready to bolt.

"The proposition is, she may have a spell for this; but,"

"There's always a but." Inuyasha muttered sitting back down. Kaede merely looked at him then continued.

"But she lives in Shimonoseki, on the far western side of Japan. It is very secluded there and even then she lives in the mountains; but it is the only alternative."

As she finished there was an eery silence that settled. Nobody dared say anything waiting for Inuyasha to speak up; but he sat motionless in the corner ignoring them.

Then to everyone's surprise, Kagome got up.

Even Inuyasha looked up as she walked up to Kaede.

"Kaede," she said. "I'll go to Shimonoseki." 

Inuyasha stared in shock. 

"Nooooo!" everyone was startled as Shippo squealed in protest and latched himself to Kagome's side.

"No Kagome!" he yelled. 

"I wont let you go; by your self." Kagome blinked.

She was sure Shippo wouldn't want her to go at all; to risk her life for Inuyasha. But instead, he was offering to come along? He had always been afraid to fight or brave unnecessary danger...Could it be that he liked Inuyasha more than he let anyone believe?

Sango stood up breaking her thoughts and Miroku followed her as well. 

"I will go with you too Kagome." Sango told her.

"I would never leave you ladies on your own, I'm coming too." Miroku piped and was gently nudged by Sango.

Inuyasha blinked and sported an annoyed expression. "Keh, and do you suppose that all you bleeding hearts are going to go out to try and save me on your own? Fat chance, I'm coming too." 

He stood up sending over his triumphed smirk to the group.

Kagome smiled. They were like a real family, they all were. They needed each other and somewhere inside all of them, they knew it. But right now it was okay to hide that fact.

Kagome smiled even wider and hurried to her supplies to re-pack. She would need a lighter load and only first aid and some food was necessary.

Everyone seemed to get the message and got their own things packed up as well. Though before going to the other room, Kagome turned to Kaede.

"Kaede thank you." 

She smiled. "Of course dear." She was about to back to work but stopped at another thought.

"Oh, Kaede; what is the sorceress's name?" Kaede's face smoothed over in calm.

"Midoriko."

  
  


@ @ @

  
  


Wooh, now didn't that just kill ya? Probably not, it's just me since i had to kick myself to get writing again. Triple quadruple sorry's again. Summer's almost here though! Yay!

~SNOW

  
  
  
  



	4. Laugh A Little

******Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of Inuyasha..........but I do own this plot so please don't steal!

**Authors Note:** Hello again, now i'm letting you know now that i'm changing my divider to ~*~*~ dont ask why; and In answer to some questions, yes Midoriko was the original creator of the Shikon no Tama but that's all I'm saying for now ^.~

  
  
  
  


**"Kesshite Doriimingu" **

Chapter four

Laugh a little

  


For the next hour, all six of them hurried to get packed. Kagome emptied her bag of all her books, games and trivial modernized equipment, to be refilled with food and medicine. 

  
  


They all packed light. They didn't want Inuyasha to be carrying anything, and they could move quicker with a light load. By the time they had finished it was about noon and they were saying goodbye.

  
  


"We'll miss you Kaede!" Shippo said enthusiastically hugging her. They all smiled. It was a good thing he was coming, he would keep them all sane. Though he didn't know it, he kept them all together with his own oblivious love.

  
  


"I will miss you too Shippo. All of you." She added looking to the group. 

  
  


Miroku was at the left holding his staff as always, with a strong proud grip on the bag in his right hand. He relished in the fact that it was normal, but he was also gloomy like the rest of them, with this new curse.

  
  


And then Sango with Kirara on her shoulder napping, was standing tall with a faked smile in her normal attire. Along with Inuyasha's curse, Sango still had no clue to the status of her brother Kohaku; of whether he was even alive.

  
  


Kagome stood next to her, wearing the same cloths as always that seemed to suit her. Of all of them her smile seemed the most ready to fade.

  
  


With Inuyasha at the end, and his ever present scowl. If anything he would never let them see his fear. After all, to fear death, in his standards, was one of the most cowardly things of all. Though what he was really most afraid of, was what he would leave behind.

  
  


And as Shippo jumped out of Kaede's arms and into Kagome's, Their quince was complete. The five of them, on another journey, like all the others, yet this one seemed less exciting to pursue. There were many reasons why.

  
  


Inuyasha's curse,

The danger,

The long way,

This being their last.

  
  


Their last journey together, and then they would part ways inevitably. Though secretly none of them wanted to at all.

  
  


"Well I guess this is it. We'll see you when we see you Lady Kaede." Miroku said with a little respective bow. "Yes, stay well." Sango added. "Don't forget us." Kagome said in a choked half laugh half sob. "And try not to be too bored with out me!" Shippo added seriously.

  
  


Even Inuyasha smiled. "Good-bye Kaede." It was a rare thing that he called her by her name, and that for him, was considered a form of the ut most respect.

  
  


"Good-bye, to all of you. Safe journey!" she added on a happy note. And with that, they smiled there last's to her before turning. And took their first steps toward Shimonoseki.

  
  


As they walked away, Kaede stayed to watch. Their only audience, seeing them off. It was better if no one else knew, she thought, and continued to watch them until they were only a faded blur disappearing into the woods, and then she turned away.

  
  


"May God be with you." Her final wish as she went back to her work.

  
  


~*~*~

  
  


After hours of walking, still no one had spoken. It was an uncomfortable silence, but no one really knew quite what to say. The only way to make it less awkward was to burry yourself in your own thoughts, which is what most of them had done.

  
  


Of course Kirara was still asleep, dreaming of whatever caught her fancy, but she was the only one. Even Shippo was restless perched on Kagome's shoulder.

  
  


Sango was thinking about Kohaku, and every once and a while she would get a worried glance from Miroku, but she barely noticed. She was scared that she wouldn't be much help to any of them because her thoughts were else where.

  
  


She was worried about Inuyasha too of course, but after all this time of traveling together, her whole purpose of joining them had been to find her brother, and kill Naraku. Now that one of those goals had been completed, she could stop thinking about Kohaku; and it was bringing her down she feared.

  
  


Miroku was only thinking about Sango. Despite how lecherous he had acted toward her in the past, he truely did care for her and worried. Though telling her he had thought would not be so wise in the past, because Sango deserved someone that would be with her always, and never leave. 

And with his Kazana that was inevitable. But even now that it was gone, he couldn't find the corage to tell her. And Kagome was thinking of Inuyasha and visa versa. 

  
  


Those two had to be the most stubborn pair, but now it seemed that their pride was lessening a little. More on Kagome's part. Inuyasha's fear, to all of them, still seemed to be that everyone see him as a weakling.

  
  


He hated being weak.

  
  


More time passed and the sun was going down. The rest of them seemed gloomily fine, but there was one who was unable to take it any more. "Be QUIET!!!!" Everyone blinked and snapped their head in the direction of Kagome's shoulder, where Shippo had yelled.

  
  


A lot of them looked confused. "What?" Sango asked in bafflement. Shippo scrunched up his face. "The silence here it TOO _loud!_...I screamed so it would shut up." He wasn't joking. The way he explained said that he found his statement perfectly logical.

  
  


They all stared at him. He blinked a few times and looked at them. "What?" That did it. Sango snorted a stifled giggle, and then burst into hysterical laughter. Followed by Kagome, then Miroku and Inuyasha even, who had tried his damndest not to laugh.

  
  


Shippo looked flustered. "What?! What?!!" Kirara had been awakened in the process of this and was mad at being thrown off her perch when Sango fall on the floor laughing. So the only two not laughing and completely confused, were Shippo and Kirara. 

  
  


But of course Kirara had been sleeping, and jumped onto the nearest bag to curl up again. This only made some of them laugh harder. Shippo shook his head and threw his hands into the air. "You guys are _WEIRD_!" he proclaimed, which sent Kagome into a comical fit.

  
  


By now Miroku seemed to have recovered slightly and managed a sugestion. "Why don't we all, haha, set up camp here?" Sango got up nodding. "Yeah," Inuyasha tried desperately to straiten his face. "Sure." but it broke back into a wide grin.

  
  


Kagome finally sat up from the ground and nodded. "Great idea. I bet we're all hungry anyway." Everyone agreed as Shippo ran up. "Did you say food?!" Kagome smiled at him and pointed to her bag. "I'm sure there's some crackers or something you can have while we make dinner."

  
  


Shippo bounded off to the bag happily and everyone went to start their various jobs in a much lighter mood. It was obvious now, how they all needed each other. 

  
  


And after today they had all decided not to be negative about it. If you just act normally it will make things a lot better, because you can remember being happy, instead of so depressed.

  
  


@ @ @

  
  


Sorry for the short chapter, but my internet access just about ran out and this is all i can upload untill august when i get 10 access more hours. -.-

Later

~SNOW

  
  



	5. Our Family

******Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of Inuyasha..........but I do own this plot so please don't steal!

**Authors Note:** ug, sappy chapter dead ahead x.x for all you sweety-fluff lovers, you're gona flip. I think I'm going to go get drilled for cavities now.

  
  
  
  


**"Kesshite Doriimingu" **

Chapter five

Our Family

  


"Ah! Miroku!" 

  
  


An occurrence that had been taking place for as long as anyone had known Miroku, was being set into play once again. Sango had mistakenly let him offer to help her with the cooking, which had resulted in a wandering hand the moment she bent over, and a now throbbing red mark on Miroku's left cheek.

  
  


Everyone but the two laughed heartily as Miroku tried to explain himself and Sango kept glaring daggers. Shippo watched them from his seat on a log, busying himself with a treat Kagome had given him, while Kagome scolded Miroku, briefly leaving her work of setting up camp.

  
  


Inuyasha watched them from a low tree branch while a pleased smile played across his features. Eventually Kagome shook her head and started back to busying herself with the set up as a smile continued to warm her facade.

  
  


It had been an especially long day, but not in a bad way like their first day traveling had been. Now it was their third. They'd been gone for three days now, but things had gone so well as apposed to what had been expected. It was like old times...

  
  


She smiled to herself. "You need any help with that?" Kagome looked up, startled out of her thoughts. Inuyasha was standing beside her in a casual manner, arms crossed inside his haori as a soft expression adorning his face.

  
  


He'd been so quiet the past few days, she was a little surprised to hear his voice. Not that he had been depressed, just quite; they figured he was thinking. And he still laughed. Though his sudden interest in helping made her suspicious that he wanted to talk.

  
  


She smiled brightly. "Of course, I was just finishing up. You can help me get some wood for the fire." she said, dropping the last little stone in place for a fire boarder. He nodded, his eyes flashing a little which made her laugh lightly. 

  
  


His eye's used to flash all the time, it made this feel really like it used to be. As long as she could ignore the fact that Inuyasha was ill, it was okay.

  
  


She smiled to reassure herself, but her eyes flashed a sad look for a moment before she spun around with fake cheer. "Well we better get going, it'll be dark soon!" Her voice sounding a little strange to herself, with all the force pushed into it.

  
  


Inuyasha looked at her worriedly for a moment before brushing off the feeling in a blink. Kagome spun on her heel to start walking. He was a lot less wary of his expressions now, she noticed. He rarely ever scowled.

  
  


As they headed off into the thicker woods, Sango stopped her throttling momentarily to look after them. Miroku being oblivious just looked at her and then to their other two companions walking away in understanding. "He must want to speak with her." Miroku noted absently.

  
  


Sango nodded. "He's been quiet. I suppose he's been thinking of something to say to Kagome." Miroku agreed silently looking after them. He changed his attention then to Sango, who was still looking after them with an emotional glint in her eye, that suggested she was thinking.

  
  


He watched her intently as his own features smoothed over and he leaned back on his hands from the floor. "You'll find it someday." Sango blinked out of her daze at the odd comment. "What?"

  
  


Miroku smiled. "What you're looking for. You'll find it." Sango just stared at him. Could he mean what she thought he meant? Could he really know what's been troubling her? Now why'd he have to go do that; say something kind when I was trying to be mad at him...if I could only remember what that was.

  
  


She cocked her head slightly, but out of habit, and he just closed his eyes simply and rose. Dusting off his hands Sango almost stepped back, realizing how close he was. When he had finished he simply smiled and walked away without a word to start another task that needed to be done.

  
  


Sango was just stunned. He was such a leacher, but then every once and a while he was so understanding and it seemed that, that was his true nature. It made her wonder if the groping was just for show. For some odd reason.

  
  


She shook it off. Standing there so long would probably have started to worry Shippo. But when she turned, he was gone.

  
  


*~*

  
  


Kagome picked up another large stick for her growing arm load. She examined it critically closing one as she looked at it from the side. "Hmm, this one might be rotted through, maybe we shouldn't take it?" she asked looking engrossed in her examination of the stick as Inuyasha watched her.

  
  


An amused smiled crossed his features. She was so innocent. "I'm the fire won't mind, Kagome." He told her, a hint of laughter in his voice as he stepped toward her. Her brow furrowed as she looked at it again. "I don't know; if it's too rotted it might put the fire out,"

  
  


Stopping in front of her, Inuyasha snorted. "You're so weird." he noted, his eyes glinting in the remaining sun. Kagome let go of the log with a smile. "Well you are too." She watched him lazily and took in his appearance. He was a little paler now, not by much and still darker than she, but it was evident the change; his eyes were more dull. 

  
  


Her smile slowly slipped. And it had only been three days. Biting her lip she looked down quickly and then back up. He was still watching her. "How are you feeling?" she asked softly, cautious and hoping not to have come out as sounding pitiful.

  
  


He just looked at her the same way, unwavering. He would never come off looking fearful if he could help it. "Fine; I'm still breathing aren't I?" "Inuyasha," "Don't." he cut her off, finally tearing away from her gaze.   


"I don't want any pity lectures okay? That's the last thing I need." he finished softly, walking away from her a little. Kagome watched him and bit her lip again out of frustration. There wasn't anything she could say.

  
  


"I did," she looked at him hopefully. "I did come here to talk to you though." Kagome's spirits rose a little higher, though she noted the way he sounded like he'd been working up the courage to say that. "The past few days," he spoke standing a few feet away from her, staring in the opposite direction.

  
  


"I've been thinking. About, all of this." Watching the back of his head, Kagome couldn't see his expression, but the tone of his voice was so tell tale now, she could practically see his frown.

  
  


"Everyone just up and came along, completely shoving off everything they'd explained in their plans; what they'd said they wanted to do when this whole thing was over." Kagome watched his back intently. He seemed to shake his head.

  
  


"They didn't even think before they decided 'yes'; and I feel guilty." He said it so solidly and she knew better than to object, though she had to bite her lip harder to keep from speaking.

  
  


"I know Sango's worried about her brother. She needs to know if he's still alive." "But she chose to stay-" "That's not the point!" he spun around. "I'm keeping everyone from whats importent to them. I'm keeping you from your family." he pointed out bluntly, staring at her so intensly she tried hard not to break off.

  
  


"Doesn't that bother you?" Kagome looked at him. He was so serious about this, he really needed to know. Until now, she hadn't been thinking about her family; yes they would be worried, but they would understand. All that mattered was his well being. She cared to much for him and she wondered briefly, if he even had a clue.

  
  


"No," she said simply. He looked a little stunned. "Inuyasha it doesn't bother me. Did you really think that I would compromise your life over seeing my family?" she asked him, her tone holding a little hurt in the idea that he really did believe that.

  
  


He looked at her continuously and then broke off to stare at the ground. "I'm not really sure." The frown stayed in Kagome's eyes. "Inuyasha, you mean more to me than you'll care to realize." Inuyasha's ears twitched and Kagome suddenly realized what she'd let slip out.

  
  


"What do you mean by that?" He turned to her now very interested. 'Oh no,' was the only thing that flashed through her mind as she searched for something to say. She couldn't think of an answer at all; at all. Not even one that would be completely blunt and ruin their relationship, she was sure. So she started speaking, saying only what her mind could spit out as it reeled in confusion.

  
  


She turned around slowly, facing the same direction as him. "Inuyasha, it's been almost, a year and a half now," She spoke quietly, but it was perfectly perceptible for Inuyasha. "Since we first met. We've known each other that long and I guess I've gotten so used to being around you, I can't begin to fathom what it would be like without you." Inuyasha looked awed.

  
  


She shook her head with a laugh. "I don't know what I thought I was going to do, when we finished the job. If you hadn't gotten ill..." she trailed off. "I don't know what. I don't even know what I'm saying." she laughed in irony.

  
  


"After all that's happened, I even forgot about the jewel." she said, lifting her fingers to touch the perfect pinkish jewel that hung on a magic thread around her neck. White tiger whiskers, she'd been told that's what it was; the only thread that could go through the jewel without penetrating it. So it was perfect. Perfect and whole.

  
  


She smiled a little bitterly. "And what's great is no one seems to know how to use it really; not even me." she laughed lightly again, turning to face him to find he was standing so much closer than before.

  
  


She looked up to him searching his eyes. "No..." he said. "What do I _mean_ to you?" Her heart jumped, pounding loudly in her ears as all she could do was stare helplessly into his eyes. She wasn't sure if she was ready to answer that. 

  
  


"I..." Inuyasha found her hand and held it lightly as he continued to watch her for an answer. "I..." He ran his thumb gently across her palm, eyes searing into hers searching for an answer, with a hope that it was the one he wanted. Kagome took a strong breath.

  
  


"You mean so much to me, Inuyasha; you're my best friend." Her heart ached painfully from telling him that.

  
  


Inuyasha tried very hard not look disappointed. He dropped her hand. "You're my best friend too." He moved his hand from hers up to her cheek, carassing it gently mindfull of his claws. Kagome just closed her eyes and leaned into him when tears welled up hottly.

  
  


She couldn't stand to lie like this. "You're more than that Inuyasha, much more." Inuyasha suddenly stopped and Kagome opened her eyes. "Then what am I?" Kagome opened her mouth to answer him, not even sure herself what she'd say, but something prevented her.

  
  


"Kagome, Inuyasha..?" 

  
  


The two of them turned abruptly to find Shippo standing very cautiously a few feet away. "Shippo?" Kagome questioned him and he looked up. The young kit looked so scared.

  
  


"What's wrong Shippo?" He shuffled nervously looking at them. "I'm sorry to follow you. I, I was scared, because you left." Kagome looked at him sympathetically unaware of Inuyasha's reaction. "I was afraid that if I didn't follow you, that you and Inuyasha would go away. And not come back." Tears glistened brightly in the little kitsune's eyes as Kagome looked to him in understanding.

  
  


Despite how much he and Inuyasha would fight, Shippo really looked up to him; and it was quite obvious that he'd adopted her as his mother from the beginning. The thought of losing them absolutely terrified him.

  
  


"Shippo come here." Kagome looked to her side to find that it had been Inuyasha who had summoned him closer. Shippo walked up, stopping at his feet and Inuyasha knelt down in front of him. "Now why would we ever want to leave you?"

  
  


Kagome stared in utter amazement at Inuyasha's kindness toward the kit. Shippo looked up to him with such a smile as he blinked away his tears silently. "You're part of our family." Though _that_, had to be the most surprising thing she'd _ever_ heard him say.

  
  


He picked up Shippo and held him in his arms for the first time that Kagome could remember and the three of them just stood there together, looking so..._right_. Kagome smiled at him as Shippo snuggled into his haori and Inuyasha smiled back.

  
  


His approval had meant so much to Shippo; he really looked up to him. And now Inuyasha had made it quite clear that it was all right to call them his family. His surrogate mother and his adopted father, along with Miroku and Sango who could be dubbed aunt and uncle.

  
  


So together the three of them walked back slowly to join the rest of their group, realizing that this strange turn of events had brought them all so much closer. Inuyasha quickly forgot about the question he had been asking and the both of them completely forgot the wood.

  
  


@ @ @

  
  


Well another chapter for you, and only a day later than expected ^.^ I even added a little Mir/San fluff in there. Now to go write numerous complaint email's about the changing of my pen name...lol

~SNOW

  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Cold Sholder Deity

******Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of Inuyasha..........but I do own this plot so please don't steal!

**Authors Note:** Sorry for taking so long...school and such you know. Homework....infernal creature ¬.¬

  
  


  
  


**"Kesshite Doriimingu" **

Chapter six

Cold Shoulder Deity

  
  


Another day of travel. It was yet another morning. The group decided to leave early while the sun was still peaking lightly over the horizon. It was much cooler in the morning, the dew still coated thickly in a fine film over the land, wetting their feet as they trudged through the grass, but it wasn't any discomfort, it was quite nice.

  
  


Day seven. They'd traveled a week. They were quickly nearing the boarder of the farthest they had traveled, and then it would be unfamiliar and more dangerous territory. That was a thought. Danger. 

  
  


Kagome looked up from where she'd been staring blankly into the ground, watching her feet and shoes begin to soak. She'd been taking all this time to contemplate. There was so much still hanging in suspension that she wanted to know, hear or say. She hadn't had a propper chance to speak with Inuyasha since three days ago, but she figured she could wait.

  
  


'But,' she thought idly. There was that nagging suspicion. Completely unrelated to most of her regular thoughts, Kagome had recently begun to worry about other demons. It seemed strange that they had not been attacked yet. Very convenient, but strange. She thought that at least they would have come into a weak demon by now. The fact that they had not made her worry.

  
  


'What if they know?' That was something to fear. She stared blankly ahead. 'What if they know that Inuyasha is di- sick? They'd take that chance to team up. And Miroku doesn't have the Kazana.' She shivered at the thought and sighed unintentionally.

  
  


Suddenly she was startled by the sudden touch to her shoulder. She turned in mild surprise to find Inuyasha standing there. He gave her a look. He didn't have to use facial expressions, his eyes always gave him away when he was around her. Even if no one else could see it, Kagome could read his eyes. 

  
  


He knew how she felt. 

  
  


She smiled at him in comprehension. They continued on their path, with Kagome more reassure. Whatever they may face, they'd face it together. That was the one thing sure.

  
  


~*~

  
  


As they walked on through the day they realized there was a noticeable temperature change from before. Yesterday it had been for the most part warm, but now it was a little chilly, to the point of needing a sweater. Kagome rubbed her arms. 'Odd...'

  
  


Shippo, though, seemed not to notice the change at all. He was bounding around more than usual, making everyone think he'd gotten into something, and reminding Kagome of her cat a little high on catnip. He was bounding around back and forth in front of them, talking a mile a minute and singing a little jingle he'd made up.

  
  


Kagome smiled to herself, but then shivered. "Hm," she muttered vacantly. Inuyasha's ears twitched in front of her and he looked around. "Something wrong?" he asked. He'd gotten very considerate lately. She shook her head lightly. "No, its nothing." He seemed unwilling to further an interrogation and turned back idly.

  
  


A few minutes passed in relative muttered silence, the background noise of Shippo, a reminder of school. A nap with background noise, if only there were a desk to sleep on. She smiled. But suddenly she was brought out of her thoughts by the sudden loudness of Sango and Miroku's conversation. 

  
  


She hadn't realized they were talking, but from the sound of it their conversation was now more of a hostile one. "No...just drop it Houshi." "Sango, its just a question, why are you-" "I said stop." Miroku looked baffled and almost angry. "Did it occur to you that maybe I could help? That I would want to?" "I don't need help."

  
  


It seemed very much like a conversation that she shouldn't listen in on, but they all had stopped moving, Shippo had stopped singing. They were all watching Sango and Miroku.

  
  


Miroku gave her a look of frustration. "Sango, I know that I've been immature in the past but, this is serious! Was there ever a time when I acted wrongly when it really mattered? Do you think that I would now?" Sango looked down. "I said no. Just drop it-" "I can't!" She looked up. They seemed to have both forgotten that they were not the only ones here. 

  
  


Miroku looked desperate. "This may be the most important thing to you, but none the less it's dangerous and I can't in good consious let you go alone!" Sango stared wide eyed looking like she wanted nothing more in the world than to run away and hide. She glared with a sudden fury. "No!" 

  
  


In a final ditch of effort it seemed, Miroku grabbed her shoulders. "Sango-!" SMACK! She slapped him. Like she had a million times before. But this one was different. So very extremely different.

  
  


Miroku dropped his hands to his sides. Kagome looked between her friends in horror. Miroku dropped his head, his bangs shading his face as Sango looked away. No one spoke. Suddenly the most unconvensional of things happened and Inuyasha stepped forward. Kagome raised her eyebrows as he was about to say something, when Kagome shivered _violently_.

Inuyasha spun around instantly and as he did everyone seemed to look to her. Kagome left her mouth agape as she was vaguely aware of why they were staring. She hadn't realized it, but somehow she had become almost freezing in the past few minutes. Her fingers were turning purple. 

  
  


Her teeth chattered. "I..." she didn't finish as a huge unembodied wind blew by, and.....snow....began to fall to the ground. Everyone looked around them in bafflement. Kagome continued to shiver. 'How on earth could it have gotten _this_ cold so fast?' she thought. But then it was all too obvious, and the enlightenment dawned upon her with a look of utter fear as she looked from the clearing into the trees.

  
  


Standing in elegance and blank confidence, was an ice wielding humanoid figure. Their worst fear had come true. They could only pray she was somewhat civilized.

  
  


She was beautiful looking about eighteen, with apparently long lustrous silver hair that was mostly held up in many twists with a silver clip. Her skin was porcelain and she wore a silver-white gown. Simple and functional with a toga type look to it, though she had another layer of a chiffon type fabric that created the long open sleeves of the gown. Her pose was confident. She was inherently dangerous.

  
  


Everything else was forgot in an instant as everyone began to act. Sango held Hiraikotsu at ready, Kirara transformed, Miroku stepped forward with his staff and Inuyasha stood at ready in front of all of them. Kagome bit her lip as Shippo ran behind her. She stood by Inuyasha's side.

  
  


The woman tilted her chin up slightly and looked down at them from her ice thrown. "Are you the group of which is lead by the infamous 'Inuyasha'?" she asked them calmly. Kagome hid the fear from her eyes. "Yes." The woman leered upon them all. "I don't intend to harm you, but if you do not give me the Shikon no Tama, I will be forced to kill you." she spoke without emotion. 

  
  


Cold, like the ice she apparently created. Kagome blinked hard, taking a deep breath, then looked up to the demoness with intent. "We will not give you shikon no tama, and who are you to demand such a thing?" The woman cocked her head, and then as if by mear thought she was broght down by a new ice ramp to nearly in front of Kagome. 

  
  


"I am Aisu, diety of ice and snow. To you, I could be God." She said this without a bit of a waiver getting up into her face, and out of the corner of her eye Kagome saw Inuyasha tense. "Give me the jewel." she held out her hand keeping absolute eye contact.

  
  


"Hey Aisu," she stood up to her full hieght, brushing back a loose strand of her flawless silver hair. "Hn...?" she muttered curiously. Inuyasha glared her in the eye. "Diety of ice, was that it?" she cocked her head in acknowlagement. Inuyasha grinned. "Well then, it seems that you're pretty much screwed, cause I don't care if you're God of the air we breath, _no one_ gives orders to me."

  
  


'He will never lose that confidence.' Kagome shivered, but not entirely from the cold. "Inu..." He stared ever to Aisu but dirrected one more comment toward Kagome. "Let me do this." He'd never stop being cocky. Aisu gave him a bored look. "Very well," she watched as he unsheathed and held Tetsusaiga. "Prepare to succumb." he charged forward. "Kaze no Kizu!" the blade flew but stopped mid swing as Aisu's hand came down, stopping the blow.

  
  


It seemed to be suspended by nothing, but then ice suddenly engulfed it. She smirked. "Nice try." With a wave of her hands she threw him back, and Kagome gasped at first before he got right back up. Aisu raised her hands again as large icy poles jutted from the ground nearly impaling them all. But Sango quickly stepped in and threw Hiraikotsu across the plain, cutting down the stalactites to short stumps but rebounding off Aisu's shield.

  
  


Aisu glared in annoyance. "Infidel," but as she spoke Inuyasha stood ready with Tetsusaiga no longer sheathed in ice as Miroku stepped up to play. Holding the Ofuda sheet in between his four and middle finger he muttered an incantation. The paper shot forth as fire and dissolved Aisu's frozen shield, gaining her attention. "Bothersome mortals." She raised her hand to attack when Inuyasha came through.

  
  


"Kaze no Kizu!" He shouted once more, but this time it took out the entire ice platform that Aisu was standing on, and she fell clumsily to the ground in shock. "My..." She stared wide eyed, but turned swiftly and glared, voice dripping with venom and hate. "You..." She stood easily and raised her hands before her as though she were holding an invisible orb.

  
  


Kirara growled as she began to recite an incantation in lost dialect. "Ela comfronte iasha miento, fia milantre kiatsa be noshen, icella icella destrunctivo," Kirara made a disturbing cry and lunged forward at the so-called ice deity, only to be thrown back by a new force field with seemingly no effort. Kirara crumpled back in her untransformed state with small whimpers. 

  
  


"Kirara," Sango muttered, picking her up gingerly. Inuyasha stood at ready with Tetsusaiga again; Miroku stood nearest to Sango, though with no intension of this; Shippo hid behind them; and Kagome, was at the complete opposite to Inuyasha, watching in fear.

  
  


Aisu suddenly opened her eyes. "For you, I must destroy." she finished. As she stared unblinking into Inuyasha's eyes an orb of white light appeared in her hands. "Die." She pushed her hands forward with ever full power and strong might. 

  
  


Inuyasha held up Tetsusaiga with a smirk as the light came head on. "Bakuryuu!" The intertwined power of the light energy and Aisu's ice creations combined and split, destroying the blast. 

  
  


Aisu became enraged. "No!" She flailed her arms wildly creating jagged trails of badly aimed ice as Inuyasha ran at full force toward the self-proclaimed deity. Kagome watched in amazement thinking. It seemed he was doing so well now and it was almost unreal that he was fighting like this. Though he definitely needed the reassurance, he was still eerily over powerful. 

  
  


Little did she know that the others thought this too, and that she was right.

  
  


Inuyasha closed in on Aisu as she raised her hands. "No, stop!" He swung. "Bakur-" and almost in suspended motion, Inuyasha stopped his sentence in a strange realization, and as Tetsusaiga hit...nothing happened. 

  
  


A look of absolute shock and horror spread over all their faces as Inuyasha dropped back, and Tetsusaiga de-transformed becoming just another rusty old useless sword.

  
  


And Aisu's face lite up in a sudden revelation. "You're sick." She smirked as they all looked to her in terror. She stepped forward with a newfound confidence. 

  
  


"So it was true, what they all have said. The one called Naraku is truly dead...and you, the one to destroy him, in result are dying." It was deathly silent but for the merry snowfall from Aisu, which seemed to increase in her revelation.

  
  


She chuckled. "Well now I guess I will now kill you. It was nice knowing you," she raised her hand and paused. "Well, not really." She held her hand up- "No...!" She was stopped by a small cry and as she turned, she was impaled with one simple arrow. 

  
  


She looked down. "What is thi-?" but as she spoke, she was engulfed in a burning pink light of purification. "Ah-Noo! You-!" She screamed in agony and disappeared, leaving not even ashes behind in the white. They all looked to Kagome as she fell, holding her bow as tears glazed her eyes.

  
  


Sango stared tiredly and dropped to her knees as Kirara continued to whimper only a bit in bravery, while Shippo stood by Miroku who only just stared at the the group. And all of them looked to Inuyasha, who stood almost wavering looking down at his hands. His hands that had once held the Tetsusaiga, but he was now staring just at them. At the fact that his claws were gone; and replaced by short human nails.

  
  


Kagome stood up dropping her bow and walking to him, shaking with the cold that she no longer noticed, and stood there before him with the tears that still rimmed her eyes. She looked up to him, but he didn't look back, still staring at his hands. 

  
  


Finally she squeezed her eyes shut sending the tears cascading down her cheeks as she embraced him strongly, and he still didn't move, letting out only one note of acknowledgment that he knew she was even there, when he made a choking noise and dropped his hands with his head.

  
  


And everyone else watched in solomn depression from the sudden new development. Inuyasha was loosing his power, the sickness was getting worse and they were in ever increasing danger. There was no more pretending, it was bad. 

  
  


Standing in the remains of snow and ice that covered the cold surface, they all gave into the grey. They clouds that loomed over opened. And once again, it began to snow.

  
  


@ @ @

  
  


fun fun. Its now time to bring back the angst. Let me know how you like the new development, Review! I'll try to update soon, but it definitely wont be up for _at least_ a week or so. Hey, I've got other stories and I'm in ALL Certificate Merit classes! Gah, +.+ why f\did I have to do that. ~Hears little voice in head~ oh yeah, collage -.- 

Well anyway the next developments in the story will have a do with Miroku and Sango's situation and the fact of why they were fighting earlier. It's a crucial plot development ^.~ oh and i'm gona make it snow a lot. I seem to like snow, i wonder why that would be....lol

Extra note: ~~There is a Huricane coming to my area today and they've canceled school for Thursday and Friday, so I may not have power or internet servise for a while.~~ 

~SNOW

  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Fevered Recoveries

B  
  
PDisclaimer:/B I do not own the characters of Inuyasha..........but I do own   
  
this plot so please don't steal!/PB  
  
PAuthors Note: /BI know its been forever -.- but here it is/P  
  
PBRBR/PB  
  
p center "Kesshite Doriimingu" /B  
  
brChapter Useven/U  
  
brFevered Recoveries/center   
  
brbr  
  
PThe most beautiful sight in the world could not compare to image of smoke   
  
billowing up ahead above the treetops. The first sign of civilization in days,   
  
and after the recent tragedy it was a godsend. /P  
  
PInuyasha led the group grimly with the rest of them barely alive. Shippo was   
  
the only one in decent health, but he was in horror over their state. As they   
  
passed through the tree's coming up to the village Miroku walked ahead to   
  
converse with Inuyasha./P  
  
PHe looked troubled and unwell. "We have enough to stay at the inn, though it   
  
would be wise to get two rooms." Miroku offered. Inuyasha barely made   
  
acknowledgement. "Do what you want, its no concern of mine." Deciding not to   
  
argue, Miroku left Inuyasha alone and went on ahead to reserve the rooms./P  
  
PFrom Kirara's back Kagome barely observed the exchange between the two but   
  
was able to note the amount of avoidance from Inuyasha. His apathy was getting   
  
her but she could do nothing about it. After all the reason they were finding   
  
shelter was mainly for her. She'd caught a fever. /P  
  
P~*~/P  
  
PBy the time they had reached the inn Miroku had already taken the liberty of   
  
paying for a hot meal. Sango at least tried to smile as she helped Kagome into   
  
one of the rooms to get warm. Inuyasha and Miroku shared the next room while   
  
Sango and Shippo stayed with Kagome, intent on breaking her fever. They settled   
  
in for hopefully short stay./P  
  
PIn the first room Miroku ate quietly as Inuyasha went immediately to the   
  
corner of the room and sat against the wall. After a long while it became   
  
annoying. "If you're worried there are better things to do than sulk in the   
  
corner." Inuyasha's eye's snapped open to a glare./P  
  
PMiroku was unfazed. "Cheer up a Ibit/I will you, it's not stone set   
  
prediction that you will die." He didn't unfix his glare. Miroku blinked. "And   
  
even if it was," Inuyasha tilted his head watching dully. "You should still tell   
  
her."/P  
  
PInuyasha rested his chin on his palm. "What the hell are you talking about?   
  
Tell who what?" he snapped like it were such an idiotic thing to say. Miroku   
  
made no point to flinch. "You may be able to pull that off with people who don't   
  
know you, but we've been friends for nearly a year." Inuyasha stared at him, but   
  
after he'd said his piece he got up taking his empty bowl with him./P  
  
PBR"I'm going out for a bit. Do what you want." He made a point to mock him   
  
there, but Inuyasha was left thinking. He sulked back against the wall staring   
  
at the ceiling. "Should I really tell her..?"/P  
  
P~*~/P  
  
PIn the other room things weren't going so well. Kagome was starting to look   
  
very pail and becoming more dizzy. "Sango..?" she blinked away the blurring in   
  
her vision. "I'm here Kagome." She sat down by the bed side and rested a cool   
  
damp cloth on her forehead. Kagome tried to look around but wasn't able to get   
  
up. /P  
  
P"Where are we?" she looked up to Sango. "We're at the inn. You have a fever   
  
and we're resting up. I sent Shippo to get some towels" She smiled kindly.   
  
Kagome blinked twice again. "Wh- how is Inuyasha..?" Sango's smile ironed out   
  
for a moment. "He's in the other room, he's alright. We're all worried about you   
  
now."/P  
  
PKagome shivered from chills. "But I'll be fine…I'll be better soon. I'm just   
  
a little…bit sick." Sango didn't seem too reassured. "You should try and rest   
  
now." But she didn't need to say much because Kagome had already blacked   
  
out./P  
  
P~*~/P  
  
PAfter a day Kagome had not gotten any better. In fact she had gotten worse.   
  
She had been falling in and out of conciseness steadily up until night, but then   
  
would only toss and twitch as her fever rose. She was entirely pale and sweating   
  
with chills. They were being delayed but no one was thinking of that now, not   
  
even Inuyasha who had been reduced to sitting outside her door waiting. /P  
  
P"Inuyasha you should get some sleep too," Inuyasha looked up to see Sango   
  
walk out of the room. "She's not the only one who's unwell. We don't want you   
  
dying on us ahead of time now." She commented with a little light humor.   
  
Inuyasha noted how she'd taken on a motherly roll recently./P  
  
P"I'm fine here." He said without the usual edge to his tone. Sango sighed and   
  
turned to resume her errand. "Is there anything I can do?" She turned back to   
  
him. He had stood up and his eye's pleaded. Sango nodded slightly. "If you   
  
would, I think it would be best if Shippo didn't see her like this." He nodded.   
  
"Right." /P  
  
PInuyasha went to open the door but paused as Sango bumped into Miroku. "Oh,   
  
I'm sorry." She flushed as she bent to pick up her towels. He took them first   
  
and handed them to her. "No problem." There seemed to be an odd intensity   
  
between the two. They had apparently decided to ignore their previous fight./P  
  
P"I've got something that may help Kagome." Sango nodded quickly. "Right,   
  
right. I'm going to get soup." Her speech was entirely too fast as she hurried   
  
off. Miroku seemed ignorant to it though as he handed a small bottle to   
  
Inuyasha. /P  
  
PInuyasha looked from the bottle to Miroku quizzically. "It's a medical drink.   
  
Hopefully it will bring her fever down. Just get her to drink it down." He   
  
looked him in the eye's as he said it then began to back off. "I have something   
  
to take care off." He turned and walked away./P  
  
PInuyasha looked back to the bottle then nodded to himself. "Right." He walked   
  
in the room and stood frozen for a moment at the intense silence in the room.   
  
Shippo was curled up on one of the two beds and Kagome was in the other./P  
  
PPrompted by the silence he closed to door very quietly. He walked to Kagome's   
  
bed and sat down by her side. She was completely pale and her hair was damp with   
  
sweat. Seeing her like this was a horror in its self. He would have thought she   
  
was dead except for her sharp quick breaths and jittery movements as she tossed   
  
every so often. She was having nightmares./P  
  
PHer eye's were screwed tight as she turned again. It pained him to watch but   
  
he was propelled help her and reached his hand to her forehead. As soon as he   
  
did he drew it back quickly. She was burning up. He felt her hands and they were   
  
like ice. She really was sick. /P  
  
PHe had a sudden pang of regret for all of this and having her come. In her   
  
own time she would be all right. Fevers were common there and people never died   
  
of them. Not being able to watch this much more he turned his attention to the   
  
bottle and tried to open the top. /P  
  
PHe realized in frustration how much harder it was to open things without   
  
claws, but he managed to get the cork out. Out of curiosity he sniffed the   
  
liquid. It smelled of grapes and aloe. At least his sense of smell was still   
  
strong as always. /P  
  
PHe lifted the bottle to Kagome and touched it to her parted lips. He tipped   
  
it slowly so she wouldn't choke until she'd drunk it all. He put the bottle down   
  
and watched her for any sign. A moment later she stopped tossing and lay still.   
  
Inuyasha smiled and sighed, and without caring for once he leaned forward and   
  
kissed her forehead. /P  
  
P"Get well, Kagome. If something happened to you, I wouldn't try to keep   
  
living." He stood up and walked to the other bed picking up Shippo like he told   
  
Sango he would. And he left feeling better than he had in nine days./P  
  
P@@@/P  
  
PI know it was short, I'm sorry. -.- but I hope you liked it anyway./P 


End file.
